U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,722 discloses the hydrogenation of at least one of 1,1-dichloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (CF3CF═Cl2, 1214ya) and 1-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (CF3CF═CHCl, 1224yd) in the presence of catalyst composed of Pd supported on a carbon carrier to obtain 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (CF3CF═CH2, 1234yf), which is free of chlorine and which has promise at least as a refrigerant exhibiting both low ozone depletion potential and low global warming potential. Example 2 discloses the conversion rate 1214ya to 1234yf to be 75%, which can also be considered the selectivity of the process. In Example 3 the selectivity dropped to 69%.
Processes are desired to obtain better results in the production of HFO-1234yf, and/or to obtain HFO-1234ze (CF3CH═CHF), 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene), which is also free of chlorine and has refrigerant application, and/or which opens up new routes for obtaining desirable HFOs such as HFO-1234yf or HFO-1234ze.